drunken_dwarvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Log: Abroshtor's Dungeon
Fan (Elske), Gulbrand (Indi), Rion (Midas) and Thalia (Roos) were hired to investigate a dungeon that mysteriously appeared in the countryside of a gnomish land, since several people had disappeared into it. After tricking the talking door into saying its own password, causing it to open, they came upon a locked door with four keyholes, the four keys to which were to be found in the adjoining rooms. First, they faced a horde of clockwork gnomes in a room full of elemental traps. The gnomes tried to tase and hammer them, but were quickly defeated by tactical attacks and Gulbrand's intentional activation of a trap, harming himself but harming the gnomes more. They found a bottomless bag with a key and three glass orbs inside. One of the gnomes was dismantled and its taser salvaged. In the second room, the key was behind a wall with a small hole in it, which they couldn't yet surpass. They later returned to this room with a shadow gem and used it to teleport through the hole to get the key. In the third room, they found three bronze holders for the orbs. Inserting them at first did nothing, but they later found out that they could be charged using the elemental traps in the first room. Once each was charged with a different element and all were inserted, the key slid forth from the floor. In the fourth room, they fought clockwork gnomes and teleporting shadow bots, while navigating a set of platforms above clockwork piranha-invested water. Finding footing on the slippery platforms prooved difficult for everyone, especially the less-agile party members. While Rion tanked the majority of the piranhas, the shadow bots teamed up on Gulbrand, nearly killing him until the others came to the rescue. Once victorious, they turned a giant lever together to reveal a key. One of the shadowbots was dismantled to obtain its shadow crystal, which could be used for teleportation. Using all four keys, they opened the large door and entered into a room with a dangling inactive shadowbot and a door with a window on the far wall. The undead gnome Abroshtor appeared in the window to reveal that he was the mastermind behind this dungeon, commended them on solving his riddles and then condemned them to die. He closed a curtain over the window, preventing teleportation, while water started filling the room. The dangling bot was taken down and tased, reactivating it. It was malfunctioning, so they took out its damaged crystal and put in their intact one. Confused, it asked them about its purpose, and they said it was to get them out of here. The bot asked his boss to let the four of them out, annoying Abroshtor enough that he briefly opened the curtain, allowing the heroes to teleport through. Abroshtor and his two shadow bot bodyguards immediately attacked them, while they were still prone and scattered from using the faulty crystal. The bots tried to use their teleportation to pull the party apart, but while one succeeded, the other somehow got his head entangled in his own chain. After some back and forth combat, Rion jumped on the flying Abroshtor's back and grappled him, allowing his allies to easily beat on him. Once he was sufficiently weakened, Rion finished the gnome off by breaking his neck, sending his swearing skull clattering across the floor. Category:All Category:Logs